


Weekly Milk and Doughnuts

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akira knows how to make sales work for him





	Weekly Milk and Doughnuts

“It’s the sweet boy again.” She had a laugh that carried. Akira winked at her as he leaned on the counter. He was good with types like these. A smile, a willing ear and he could charm the oldest lady. It was fun and he usually got good deals, gossip and a few cheek pulls in return. You have to use what you have sometimes and when it came to preserving his pocket money he flaunted it.

“Hello again Nee-chan.” He smiled at the older woman. “I’m here again. Do you have anything different this time?” His eyes shifted to the wares behind her. She kept the good stuff in the back. The new items that people rarely even asked for. A sample had gotten him addicted so now he came frequently.

“I have a good deal just for you.” She looked over his shoulder and then back to him. “Boy, your friend is not here today?” She looked so disappointed that Akira had to laugh. He adjusted his school jacket and shook his head as she sighed. She sadly rubbed her greying hair before she sighed again. “He’s so handsome, this Aunty likes seeing you two together.”

Akira liked being together with him too. He had to sigh a bit at why he wasn’t with Yusuke before he flashed the older woman a smile. “He had classes. And then he had to go to his club.” Akira winked at her before he looked at her from over his glasses. “But I’m a fond member of the go home club and I just had to see nee-chan so I came here.”

“Your mouth is too sweet.” She laughed, a dusky blush covered her face as she waved him away. “Let me get what you came for. When you meet up with him tell him this Aunty wants him to show his pretty face okay?” She laughed as she moved back. “I just knew I would see you soon so I saved a few special ones just for you. How does two thousand yen sound?”

Less than he had been hoping for.” Akira ruffled his hair as he laughed and then reached for his wallet. Morgana gave a soft huff from his bag and he had to softly hush him. “Nee-chan’s so generous.” He purred as he pulled out his money. “I love coming here.”

X

“Good evening.” Yusuke looked up from his phone with a smile. “It’s not like you to be late Akira.” Akira smiled at his boyfriend before he brushed up against him. They took a step back so that the crowd walking around the train station would not find them a hindrance.

“I was getting one part of our supplies.” Akira teased. “The owner was the same as usual.” He laughed as he recalled how she had pressed extra bottles of milk on him. “She wishes you could have been there.”

“She’s been so good to us.” Yusuke said softly. “However it really couldn’t be avoided.” His hands brushed Akira’s own and he had to hide a smile. The cool hand of his boyfriend felt so nice in the crowded station. “I’ll be sure to greet her next week.”

“That’s if we run out.” Akira laughed as Morgana grumbled from the bag. “She gave us a lot of stuff Yusuke.” He laughed softly. “Like…” He looked into Yusuke’s eyes. “A lot.”

“A truly outstanding woman.” Yusuke murmured before he looked over Akira’s shoulder. “With the milk secured. There is only one thing to check on am I correct? If your luck is like the usual.”

“When haven’t we been lucky?” Akira laughed as he took the chance to brush some of Yusuke’s hair from his forehead. Yusuke leaned into the touch slightly. Made him wish that they were alone and not in public. “When haven’t I been lucky?”

“I don’t know but that doesn’t mean I want it to happen.” Yusuke’s fingers slipped Akira’s glasses from his face. Akira snorted when his boyfriend tucked them in his pocket. “There.”

“You really hate those don’t you.” Akira sighed before he took his boyfriend’s hand. “Let’s go already. He gave Yusuke’s hand a tight squeeze. A fast action he knew would go unnoticed. The moment he let Yusuke’s hand go his boyfriend grabbed it back and squeezed him once more.

“I wonder how you’ll make out today.” Yusuke made the first step forward before Akira caught up. side by side they made their way to the stairs that led to the central street of Shibuya. “Like our other selves, you’re very good at coaxing out the loot.”

“That’s why I’m leader.” Akira laughed. From his bag Morgana gave a muttered sigh and Akira laughed again. “But I always had this kind of talent.” He admitted. “I just know who to find and when to come and talk to them. That’s how I find delicious milk. It’s how I find things on sale.” He mused. “And as much as I enjoy drinking the milk. They have a wonderful effect in the metaverse.”

“Each flavour does something.” Yusuke murmured before he laughed. “You’re an interesting man as always Joker. But I do appreciate how we always manage to do work and enjoy ourselves.”

“Heart business is important.” Akira moved to the side so that someone coming down the stairs could do so with no problem. He paused so he could finish his whisper in Yusuke’s ear. “Phantom thieves are an operation and operations cost money fox. We need to be prepared and as my second and the person with the best eyes. Why shouldn’t you be by my side?”

With the way clear once more Akira took another step. Yusuke’s steps matched his before his boyfriend gave a low soft laugh. “Is that what it is Joker?”

“Well the strength, the pretty face. The fact that we are that.” Akira teased as he caught a glimpse of sunlight. “Maybe those reasons as well?” He teased. “Why wouldn’t I have you by my side? For that business and for pleasure.” Yusuke’s laugh made him feel warm as he finished the trek up the stairs.

X

“Chocolate?” Akira asked his boyfriend as he fought back his smile. “Vanilla? Or should we just get an assorted box of… well everything.” He laughed as his boyfriend snorted. “I mean it’s a good deal you know? but I think we’ll get sick of like everything.” He laughed as he stared into the large glass counter. “I should call Ryuji. 48 is a lot to eat.”

“Better than wasting it.” Yusuke sighed before he stepped up to Akira’s side. “Ann would make terrifying advances through this.”

“I agree.” Akira muttered. “So we keep about 36?” He glanced at Yusuke. “Eat some now, keep some for later? Or do you think you can’t eat 12 in a week?” He eyed the counter. “Like maybe that’s too much?”

“We don’t waste food.” Yusuke sighed. “As usual we will eat them. Way before they are rumoured to expire. However this sale is a bit much. Even for us.” He murmured.

“Calling Ryuji it is.” Akira laughed as he reached for his phone. “He can make the Ann delivery. I’m seriously happy right now. 900 yen? For 48?” He winked at his boyfriend. “Luck is on our side right?”

X

“The best thing about LeBlanc after I’ve picked you up.” Akira said softly as he poured himself another glass of milk. “Is that we can be us here.” He reached across the table to link his hand with Yusuke’s. on the table he had 12 of the doughnuts on a large plate. Morgana was on the ground with his food and his bowl of milk ignoring them.

“Not having to hide is nice but having you to myself in a place where only my eyes are on you.” Yusuke leaned on his hand as he squeezed Akira’s over hand. “It’s nice. I prefer it.” He took up the sprinkled doughnut at the very top and took a bite. “And making this a weekly thing.” He said after a moment. “It gives us a much needed breath.”

“Sometimes we need to take a breather. A step back.” Akira agreed. “So much to do, we deserve a break from time to time. The metaverse is making us eat way more.” He snorted. “Have to fuel up.” The doughnut that he picked up was heavily iced with cat shapes. It was adorable but he was still going to eat it. He nipped off the ears before he spoke again. “Cooling down helps a lot. Being with you like this. We’re so busy.” He admitted. “I’m glad we can be like this.”

“Me too.” Yusuke broke off a piece of his doughnut and dipped it into his glass of milk. Akira gave him a smile at the action and Yusuke smiled back. “When it comes to you and things like this. When it comes to us. I have to say, I enjoy every moment.”

“It’s cheap and a bit domestic.” Akira rubbed Yusuke’s hand in his. “But it really suits us doesn’t it Yusuke?” He stroked the hand in his until Yusuke did it back. Cheap doughnuts and milk were a cheap date but the feeling in his chest could never be bought.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love cute domestic moments so much. Just shopping or baking together like it's so cute


End file.
